The present invention relates to probe cards having electrical contacts for testing integrated circuits, and more specifically for a covering system and method to protect those electrical contacts. Probe cards are used in testing a die, e.g. integrated circuit devices, typically on wafer boards. Such probe cards are used in connection with a device known as a tester (sometimes called a prober) wherein the probe card is electronically connected to the tester device, and in turn the probe card is also in electronic contact with the integrated circuit to be tested. One example of such prober/tester is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,100 (incorporated herein by reference). Other testers may be modified and used in connection with the present invention as well.
The probe card has electrical contacts for contacting discrete portions of the integrated circuit to conduct electrical signal testing of the circuit. Such contacts typically are in the form of microsprings. For example, such contacts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,184,053 B1, 5,974,662 and 5,917,707.
Such electrical contacts, while robust in use, are somewhat fragile and can be subject to damage or deflection by unintended physical contact or otherwise. Probe cards have been shown protected with a packaging system, such as packaging/shipping covers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,068.